


Reward

by MachiMaquiaveli



Series: Fucking February 2018 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fights, Illegal Activities, Kidnapping, Killing, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Clint ends up trap on a web of illegal boxing matches but is not the worst prison he has been in.





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Writing challenges are cool but very time consuming. Although I’m learning a lot so I think it’s ok.
> 
> _Italic is for toughts_
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on tumblr.  
> \------------------------------------------------------

A clash of cold water wakes up Clint. He is lying on the floor not knowing where he is or what is he doing there. The world is spinning and he cannot find leverage. Hu rubs his eyes trying to focus, he can ear screams and cheers and recognize the smell of blood but that’s it. A sudden kick in his back stops those positive thoughts. A second kick sends him back to the floor. The cheers keep going on. He aims for his arrows but there are none, no arrow nor guns either. It’s just him and his fist.

He dodges another strike and stands up to see the guy. He is seven feet tall and bulky but not as much as Tony Stark or the Captain. He checks his surroundings; they are inside some kind of improvise ring with a huge crowd behind. 

_Illegal boxing match_ he thinks _lovely._

The guy attacks again and this time Clint is prepare to return the kicks; first the knee and then his balls. The crowd goes crazy. Clint smiles while stretching his muscles.

_Why everybody always underestimate me? Is because I’m not as big as the Captain?_

Then he sees the guy is carrying a wrench.

_Ok. Maybe this one is not that stupid_

The guy attacks. Clint keeps dodging easily until two guys from the crowd seize him when he tried to run. The first hit goes to his ribs and the next to his head. He trips and the guys let him go. There is blood streaming out of every orifice in his head but the hits keep coming. Still, Clint is not over and grabs him by his knees making him fall too. His head is fuzzing but he forces himself to keep fighting. He returns the kicks and a few more as an extra. When he thinks the guy has had enough retires but someone throws a knife into the ring. 

_You have to be kidding me_

The crowd is in ecstasy and shouts and screams are everywhere. They are rooting for a death; any death. They don’t mind as long as there is a corpse by the end of the match.  
The big guy grabs it and throws himself to Clint. He evade the attack while trying to not to get too close to the crowd might their friends waiting to aid him again. His head pounds with agonizing beat and the bleed keeps going changeling his ability to dodge. In a moment of weakness the guy stabs him in the shoulder. Clint screams in pain and goes berserk punching the guy in the throat and then in the head several times until his skull is nothing but a bones puree. 

Then everything went black.

****

Clint wakes up with a gasp. He is again in an unfamiliar environment but this time he is alone. He sits on his bunk bed and check for his shoulder. The stab is patch up and covers with a bandage; there is a sting of pain when he moves his arm but nothing too serious. His wound from the head is also been treat. He takes a look to the room, the only light came from the corridor since there are no windows and one single door. Besides his bunk bed there is a toilet and a large wood tub.

Suddenly the door cracks and Clint prepares for the worst. Two huge guys coming through the door carrying buckets fill with water. They pour it in the tub and lives; they stop at the door frame. Then a girl enters, she is wearing nothing but a short white dress that contrast with her bronze skin, her hair is dark and pull in several braids of different sizes and decorated with glass beads. The door closes again. The girl takes of her dress and gets into the tub. She looks at him with a wait-and-see approach.

-Who are you? –Clint asks

-I’m reward. –She answers with a soft voice –You fight well so you got reward.

-That from before? I wouldn’t call that well, I let that idiot stab me.

-You survived, you did well. Now reward.

The girl splash the water inviting him to join. Clint look at her and then to the two monsters that watch in silence. He sits on the tub border. The steam makes him shiver, he really wants (and needs) the bath but he is convince that is a trap so instead he keeps talking.

-How long have you been here?

-Always. 

-How old are you?

-Reward doesn’t have an age. 

-It’s hard to get a straight answer from you.

-Reward not here for talk. It’s not her job. Her job is to make well warriors happy.

Clint sighs in frustration. Either the girl is very slow or she is been beaten so much that now she only works at the one percent of her capacity.

-What are their jobs? –He points to the human statues

-Watch and clean bad warrior’s corpses.

-Right.

Clint rubs his neck thinking what to do.

-Let me –Reward comes out of the tub and start massaging Clint’s neck and shoulders. He grabs her by the hands.

-You don’t need to do this –he says

-Please, if Reward doesn’t do well Reward will be in trouble.

Of course, how he didn’t realize it before? The guys are here watching both of them. Clint releases her hands and she keeps massaging his ache muscles.

-Take off your clothes –She pleads

Even if he is not inside the tub the steam is enough to relax his muscles and Reward hands are delightful. He indulges himself and for a moment let everything go savoring her sweet smell and her gentle touch. That’s it until she goes for his soft spot. He tenses again and grabs her hands.

-It’s ok –she reassures him –I know how to do well

Clint again let her go as she puts his dick in her mouth. He trembles and his heart skips a beat. Her mouth is wet and warm and she sucks and licks with a commitment and a passion he didn’t know it was possible from a complete stranger. 

Seconds drag by and all Clint hears is his own ragged breathing and her sucking. Then she sits on his lap and hides her face on his good shoulder.

-Go in –Again with the pleading tone

Dubious, Clint search for the entrance, she whines at his touch and he stops. She shakes her head.

-Keep going, don’t listen

Clint wants to protest, to resist but her pleading tone destroys his walls again and again and his common sense with it. Whoever is the sick mind behind the matches and the rewards is forcing them to follow this sick game and that made Clint very mad.

-Are you not happy? 

Reward’s pouting face brings him back to earth. He really feels bad for the girl.

-Yes, I’m very happy with my Reward

She smiles and gets closer to him wrapping him in her tiny arms. He puts his hand back in her cunt and carefully starts rubbing. She has her eyes shut and bites his shoulder but doesn’t make a sound. Then he grabs his cock and he pushes in very slow. She holds a grasp as Clint is thrusting slowly and very carefully. 

-You can go hard; I won’t break.

Now is Clint the one shaking his head.

-I prefer it like this

She nods and let him goes in his own rhythm. When he cums she whines again but she is smiling and kiss him.

-No kisses! 

Suddenly both remember that they are not alone in the room.

-I have to go now

Slowly she moves away from him, grabs her dress and leaves the room. The two men leave with her. Clint sinks in the tube forcing himself to not to think of what just happen. 

_It’s just a game. An elaborate. Stupid. Mind game_ he keeps repeating to himself _They are trying to make me confuse, to question every thing. Damn it if I fall for a stupid Stockholm syndrome just because she was nice enough._

****

The next morning (or what Clint thinks is the next morning) he gets some decent food but no more visits until later, a tiny bald man wearing jeans and a shirt opens the door.

-Come. You’ve got a fight

-And if I refuse?

The tiny man pulls a gun from his pants. Clint stands up and follows him. The man hides the gun again and walks him through some narrow paths. He tries to remember everything; left, right, left, left again but it’s a labyrinth and the route seems completely random. All to make running away impossible, even if he were capable of killing the tiny guy and steal his gun without a scape route all will be in vain. It’s obvious he will need help.

When he comes back to his cell Reward is there again with the two statues. This time he goes into the tub without second thoughts much to her joy. 

Days pass by and every time Clint shows he is a “well warrior” (this means, every time he kills his opponent) Reward appears to be with him. And while they are there they talk, although it’s mostly him. He talks about the avengers, about his family, about all the wonderful things you can see outside. And she listens to every word with reverence. 

-Do you have friends? –He ask her one day

-No friends, only sister punishment.

-And what about me? Are we not friends?

-You are warrior and I’m your Reward. No friends.

-Let’s be friends –He push –Let’s get out of here and be happy.

-You are not happy with Reward?

-Yeah, but we could be even more happy

She gives him a puzzle look like not understanding how you can be even happier and when she lives she is still thinking. After that he doesn’t see her in several days, not he is called for any match. He doesn’t care so much about the second but he is worried. For starters she is the only person he can talk to in his imprisonment; isolation was never good for anybody’s mental health. And second because he really cares about that poor thing forced into sex slavery and be thankful for that.

He screams and punches the door trying to get the attention of somebody, even if it’s only to spit him in the face he needs to talk to someone. 

-Relax, buddy; we are on our way –says a familiar voice

-Iron-man? –Clint screams in relieve –Over here!

Iron man slams the door and the archer hugs him.

-Man I’m so happy to see you. What take you so long?

-Sorry dude, we didn’t know where to start looking for until the police call for us.

-The police?

-Yeah, they got a distress call, first they though it was a prank call but later they decide to let us know. Just in case. I tracked the call and in thirty seconds we were here.

-How long I’ve been out? Wait don’t tell me yet. Let’s leave and later we can talk.

-I’m ready whenever you are, everybody is either death or in chains.

-And the girls?

-A professional is talking to her right now but she will need lot of help.

-Her? No, there should be at least two of them.

-Sorry bud, one girl

-How is she? How she looks like? –Clint is starting to panic

-Five feet tall, dark hair, pale skin, almond eyes, probably from Asia or with Asian ancestors

-I need to see her

-Why? What I’m missing?

-Just take me to her!

-Ok. Ok. I think they didn’t left to the hospital yet

Iron man and Clint run outside to grab the ambulance just in time. He opens the door to find the girl Iron-man described before.

-Punishment

The girl nods.

-Where is Reward?

-Reward no more. She didn’t do well so she got punishment.

Clint shakes his head in denial.

-Did you say Reward? Like it’s a name? Because I’ve hear it before

-What do you mean?

Iron-man shows his phone and puts a record on.

-This is what we got from the police –He explains

"Hello? I’m Reward" Clint open his eyes in surprise as he recognizes her voice "I need avenger, friend here, he is in danger, he miss them. Please, find avenger. No! No! Sister! Please!"

Iron man stops the record.

-The rest is just screams

He freezes in the place as he forgets how to breathe. His body is no longer answering and tears fall from his eyes. How could he let this happen? Why he let this happen? He should have known she was up to something. The last day they talk he pushed her too much.

-Bud, are you ok? –Iron man asks

-No, I’m not.

-Let’s go home. I think after all you have suffer you deserve a well earn rest.

_I didn’t do well. I let her die. I didn’t earn a shit._ He thinks

-Did you say something?

-No –He lies and he follows his friend in silent.


End file.
